Welcome to the City
by ConfusedSoAmI
Summary: When Sarah comes to New York City to spend 8 weeks with her Uncle Phil, she didn't expect to meet the God of Mischief himself. Quite honestly, she thought she wasn't even going to meet anyone important! Post-Avengers. Loki/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

"Come on please?"

"No."

I folded my arms together and looked at him pleadingly, "I'll be your best buddy!" I said with a smile but he shook his head and continued driving. I let out a sigh and folded my arms over each other and leaned back in the shot gun seat; my Uncle Phil can be a pain in the ass sometimes and this was one of those times.

'Sup? I'm Sarah Coulson. 18-years-old, brunette, perky, and a professional procrastinator. It was Summer vacation and out of all the places in the world, my parents decide to send me to New York for my vacation. Of course I had applied to many colleges before hand, since that was our deal (I had to apply to at least 20 different colleges instead of waiting for an acceptance letter from Ringling School of Art and Design), and I had packed three nights before like I was supposed to. This was supposed to be a congratulations treat for graduating with a high enough GPA average but so far, three days in and it's been complete crap.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my Uncle Phil but he was a bit...boring. Well he wasn't boring actually, he can have his moments, he was just always telling me to be home at a certain time. For gods sake, I'm eighteen and he is not my father!

We were heading towards his place after going out for lunch, he had decided that it was his treat for my graduation present. I had reassured him that wasn't necessary and that him letting me stay with him for eight weeks was enough. "I am not taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, how many times do I have to say no?" Coulson looked over his right shoulder and at me as he drove his precious vibrant red Lola, that's his cars name, down Main Street and took a right.

I leaned back in my seat, let out a sigh, and then folded my arms over each other. "It was an idea. Didn't you hear me say: Hey! I have an idea! Before this conversation happened?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He gave me a grin, "I saw your mouth moving but all I heard was blah, blah, blah." he said as he gave me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Nice insult there Uncle Coulson," I muttered, "now I know who my sister got her attitude from." Coulson let out a laugh.

"Jessica is worse than I am." he told me, "Don't tell her I said that. I know how she can get when she gets pissed off." he added as he patted me on the back.

I laughed a bit, "It'll be our secret." I said with a smile as he pulled up into the parking lot and then opened the garage with a little black remote, as it opens he drives into it as well. "Thanks for dinner Uncle Coulson, that was nice of you." I said with a smile.

Phil shrugged, "No problem it was my pleasure." he said with a grin. With a raised eyebrow he turned around and then brought his hand up to his ear, "Hello?" he asked, it was his bluetooth headset. Quite honestly, I never did know what that thing was that rested on the inside of your ear that was used as a cell phone of some sort. "Yes sir, I understand. I'll be there in a few hours, let me help my niece unpack."

Oh yeah, my flight came in at 6am. The airport was three hours away from his place and we have been out exploring the city because I wanted to, I was to excited to sleep on the plane but it felt like a full day. I glanced at the time on my watch and it read 8:00pm.

One does not simply just arrive to New York, get picked up, and dropped off y'know. You have to see the city first. At least that was my plan and Phil went along with it.

I let out a yawn and then Uncle Coulson turned around to look at me, "That was my boss. I'm heading out to work, if you need anything you have my number." he said with a grin.

"Okay." I told him as I slung my backpack strap over my right shoulder, he grabbed my two suitcases as I grabbed my third one. Don't judge, I was staying here for almost a month and my mom wanted me to be prepared.

"Don't touch anything while I'm gone," he said as he helped me bring my things up to my room, "and don't use the oven. Your mom told me what happened the last time..."

"Hey that wasn't my fault! Jessica was the one making the cake!" yep, my sister and I are not trusted near anything related to fire.

Phil scrunched his nose, "There's no password to the wi-fi, help yourself to a snack and the TV is free for you to use. I should be back around midnight, one am if that." he said with a sigh as he started to head back out towards the garage.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "That's a bit late, isn't?" I asked.

"Forgot that you were a morning person, no it's not. You'll get used to it when you get a job." he said as he came towards me and gave me a hug before he left. When he did, he got another call from someone with the last name 'Stark'.

I leaned back in the couch that I was sitting on, turned on the TV, and the first thing I see is a commercial for Stark Expo. "Lame." I've been to one and it wasn't that exciting to be honest, I mean yeah Iron Man is cool and all but once you've been to one you've been to all. "Isn't there anything good on?"

"Hmmm so the rumors were true." a deep, and rather monotone voice entered the room, as I turned around and saw someone standing behind me.

"Fucking hell," I jumped up quickly, "who are you?" I asked but then I squinted and looked at him closely, "Wait a minute..."

* * *

**A/N: THIS IS THE PROLOGUE. Just sayin' guys. I may or may not also post this on my DeviantArt account (Clefairy96)...I don't even know.**


	2. Chapter 1

"You have got to be joking."

My mom and dad looked at each other and then back at me, both with smirks on their faces, and then they folded their hands together neatly and placed them on the table in front of me. I looked at them with my jaw slightly opened and my head cocked towards the right. "We're being serious Sarah," said mom, "you're old enough to travel by yourself—"

"—But do you know how expensive New York is? Even the ticket alone is—!" my dad cut me off.

"Sarah don't fret about it," he said reassuringly as he came over to me. I was panicking again but that was normal, between my few learning disabilities and my extreme anxiety, they understood why I was acting like this. "Your Uncle Coulson agreed that you can stay with him." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle Coulson?" I asked, blinking. I haven't seen him since I was starting the sixth grade, I was done with middle school now. In fact, I graduated from high school less than a week ago with a high enough GPA that would get me at least into a state college. "I haven't seen him for..." I had to count on my fingers to see how many years it has been, as you could see math wasn't my strongest subject. My mom had always been lenient on my grades and as long as I had a high C average in math, that was good enough for her. Thank god I passed with a 71%.

"Yes we know its been forever, that's why he agreed." I grinned like a total idiot and jumped up and danced around with joy. I have always wanted to go to New York, ever since I was a little girl. New York was big, even though I was directionally challenged, I have always wanted to go to the Big City.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you—!?" I paused and looked at my mom who had stood up and started to head towards the sink to finish peeling the carrots she was going to use in a salad.

"I want you packing your stuff now," she says as she picked up the orange vegitable and started to use the peeler, "before you forget. You leave on Tuesday." she said with a bright smile.

I ran towards the calander that we had not to far away from the kitchen. Today was Sunday, and I couldn't wait for two days. "Am I going on the plane alone?" I asked.

Jessica, my younger sister, came in and scoffed. "Of course you are idiot," she muttered as she got herself a glass of water, "another person has to order a ticket." she added.

I rolled my eyes, "You're just jealous." she gave me a death glare.

"Phil will be picking you up from the airport," said my dad as he started to get on his biking stuff. My dad was an avid fan of biking, seriously he watched the Tour de France every year it came on, he has around four bikes, and he never missed a day of biking unless if we were on vacation. "You'll know him when you see him." I nodded and then sauntered towards my bedroom.

"Pack enough clothing for eight weeks!" shouted my mom before I closed my door. When I closed my door, I blinked.

Whoa, eight weeks?

* * *

I staired into my closet and if you were with me right now you would have had whacked me upside the head for it being so messy. The last time I thoroughly cleaned my closet was...ehhh...six months ago. Yeah, I'm lazy and I just give up when it comes to that stuff.

I pulled out five pair of pants and four pairs of shorts, 8 shirts, and of course underwear and female necessities. I would pack my shoes later, as of right now I was worried about what I was going to bring on the plane to occupy myself with.

I looked at my iPad that was resting on my table, it was always charging because I had an OCD problem. If it was at 50% I would have an anxiety attack.

_Mike Holmes would like to FaceTime with you._

I grinned. Mike was my best friend and he has been for five years. We had a Sherlock Holmes thing, I would call him Holmes and he calls me Watson.

I unlocked my iPad screen and waved hello. "'Sup?" I asked.

"Nothing much." he said with a sigh.

"Oh guess what my mom gave me as a present for graduating?" I said with a smile. It was also Mike's birthday, graduating on his birthday was probably one of the greatest gifts anyone could ask for.

"What?"

"One way ticket to New York." what ever Mike was drinking, he did a spit take with.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Yep." he clapped his hands together with a laugh.

"Okay Watson," said Mike, "don't piss off the Odinson brothers." he said.

I felt a swetdrop roll down the back of my head and let out a sigh. I had totally forgotten about the alien attack in New York and my Uncle Phil was living there at the time, thankfully they were able to clean up the streets of NY and everyone seemed to have stopped talking about it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that your Uncle lives there. How is he, by the way?" Mike asked as he leaned back in his seat.

I shrugged, "Don't know. I haven't talked to him for a long time, we aren't really well connected with other family members."

Mike nodded, "I see." he said, "Well I gotta go Watson." he said as he gave me a two fingered salute.

"Alright, 'bye." I said.

With that said, I decided to shoot my Uncle Phil an e-mail.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa five reviews in one day? o_o that's a new record :D so I hope that you keep on clicking that review button ;)**

**Make sure you follow me on DeviantArt account! My user is Clefairy96!**


	3. Chapter 2

I still never heard from my Uncle Phil when I sent him that e-mail. So I figured he must be busy with his work, of course I never knew what he did. My mom wouldn't tell me, neither would my dad. Which was strange because Uncle Phil was my dad's older brother, they're polar opposites but they get along quite well, better than how my sister and I get along actually.

My mom was giving me hugs left to right when it was about time for me to leave for the airport, I was heading to New York with eight weeks worth of clothing, a GoPro, and my iPad. Luckily, I have saved up all of my birthday money and holiday money that I earned throughout the years so I can use it as spending money. My dad patted me on the shoulder and lead me to his silver GMC truck, he was the one who was going to drive me to the airport and drop me off.

The only other time I went on an airplane by myself was when I went to LA, California with my TV Production class. Well I didn't go by myself, around eleven other classmates went along and we had chaperones and the teacher but _I _felt alone. This was a challenge that I was willing to accept, and from reading the New York Times and watching How I Met Your Mother, I was certainly ready enough to take on the Big City.

Letting out a sigh as my dad walked me into the airport, he gave me a hug and then patted the top of my head and I started to head towards the check out line.

* * *

It took a good thirty minutes for me to get through that checkout line and when I did, I found a spot with my drawstring backpack in my arms and sat down. I took out my iPad and connected to the wi-fi, opened the G-Mail app, and checked my mail.

_1 New Message_

_From: Phil Coulson_

**_Sorry I couldn't respond sooner to your e-mail, I was busy with work as always. Can't wait for your arrival, when you get here I will be the one standing by the doors of the airport. Or just look for someone in a black suit. _**

I felt a swetdrop roll down the back of my head and let out a sigh. That was very useful Uncle Phil, yeah. I hope he does realize that I'm directionally challenged with a few other things.

_"Flight 007 is ready to board." _I grinned and jumped up to my feet, carrying my two carry on's that I was allowed to have and sauntered towards the plane. I was very nervous and as I held my ticket in my hand I felt my knees buckle and begin to grow week, I felt my hands begin to shake a bit and I let out a few breaths.

"First time flying alone?" asked someone, he had dirty blond hair and had broad shoulders.

I nodded, "Yeah..." I muttered in response, "You?"

"Somewhat." he replied, I cocked my head towards the left and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He had piercing blue eyes, and looked as though he didn't get angered very easily. "Looks like we have the same seats together," he said as he took a moment to look at my ticket, I grinned. "I'm Steve." he said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Isn't weird that an eighteen-year-old girl is shaking a strangers hand?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I did anyways, he shrugged.

"Possibly." he replied.

"I'm Sarah, nice to meet you Steve." I said as we both boarded flight 007.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but I'm starting class now and I need to get work done XD sorry for the late update, I've had writers block. Remember to review :) and watch me on DeviantArt! My user is Clefairy96! **


	4. Chapter 3

The flight, over all, was pretty decent. Of course the winds were making the plane shaky, Steve and I did have the same seat but we didn't talk much. I partly wondered why he was in Florida to begin with, and why he sat down next to me. Oh I can answer the second question, the dang plane ticket. I looked at the time on my iTouch and it was 9:55am, we _should _be arriving in New York very soon.

_I wish I had wi-fi... _I murmured to myself in thought as I shifted in my seat.

_"Attention passengers," _said the pilot, _"we will be arriving in New York in less than 30 minutes. We would very much appreciate it if you turn off all of your electronics at this time. Thank you!" _I tossed my arms up in the air in frustration and when I took out my earphones I felt a pounding in my head.

_Must be the pressure. _I thought to myself, I looked at Steve and he seemed glad that we were about to land soon. "Afraid of flying?" I asked.

Steve scrunched his nose, "No, not really." he said with a sigh at the end. I nodded and then put on my seatbelt. "You?"

I shrugged and then continued watching the white fluffy clouds zoom by us.

* * *

**~30 Minutes Later~**

I was off the plane with my knees buckling, I _hated _jet lag. I hated it with a burning passion, "Okay now going to go get my luggage." I said with a raised eyebrow. "Now where the hell are the terminals?" I asked myself as I scratched the back of my head.

Steve walked pass me and I ran up closer towards him, knowing that he probably won't mind if I followed him. Like I said before, and if I didn't say it now, I am very directionally challenged.

"Yo, Steve!" I said as I waved him down, he turned around and looked at me with a grin.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering why I chased him down.

I rubbed the back of my head and put on a nervous smile, "Do you mind if I follow you? I don't know where my luggage is..." I said as I poked my fingers together and looked at the ground nervously.

"No, not at all." he said with a smile, "I'm having a bit of trouble myself but let's just follow the crowd, okay?" he suggested. With that said, we followed the group of people who were heading towards the same way we wanted to go.

* * *

Once I got a hold of my luggage, I said my good-byes to Steve and then answered my phone when I felt it vibrate simultaneously in my pocket. Someone was calling me and I didn't know who, it was either a.) my mom calling me to see if I was okay and in New York safely or b.) my Uncle Phil wondering where the hell I was.

"Hello?" I asked as I continued walking towards the way he told me to go.

_"It's your Uncle." _said Phil.

I nodded, "I figured. I just got here." I replied with a grin as I adjusted the backpack strap.

_"Right, how was the flight?" _he asked.

"OK I guess." I said as I scrunched my nose. Once I was getting closer and closer towards the location I was supposed to meet him. "'Sup?" I asked as I looked at him with a smile, waving a hello.

"Nothing much, just like you." he said with a grin as he helped me with my luggage. "Hungry?" he asked.

I felt my stomach growl, "Yep." I said with a nervous smile as I rubbed the back of my head, Uncle Phil grinned and we headed towards his car.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but I don't think I'm gonna update for the rest of the week :| **

**Please follow me on DeviantArt :) remember to send me a review :D **


	5. Chapter 4

When we got to the restaurant, we got a seat outside. The weather in New York was actually very nice, the winds were not that strong and the sky was a piercing blue color, the clouds were white an fluffy. It was just like the skies in Florida but surrounding me were trillions of buildings, of course I'm probably over exaggerating a bit but eh, what's the point in not bragging about the fact that you went to New York and not tell a story about it?

"Meet anyone interesting on the plane?" asked Phil with a smile as he poked at his salad, Uncle Coulson was funny like that. He had the weirdest expressions.

I shrugged, "Just a guy named Steve." of course, later on, I would know who Steve _really _is and why my Uncle Coulson was such a fanboy over him. But that's a story for later on, "How've you been?" I asked, of course I probably already knew the answer. Coulson scrunched his nose and sat up straight, his back leaning against his chair. _I thought so. _I muttered to myself in thought as I got a bite of my spaghetti. He had taken me to a rather nice and adorable little Italian restaurant that wasn't to far away from his house.

"Busy, as always." he said with a sigh as he wiped his hands off with a pearly white napkin that now looked a little dirty if you held it in an angle that the sun will reflect off of. "Full yet?" I nodded and leaned back in my seat, pretending that I was slowly falling out of my chair, a smirk spread across Phil's face as I let out a little laugh. "C'mon kiddo, let's get moving." he said as he took out a $50, told the waiter to keep the change, and we pulled ourselves together.

* * *

"Come on please?"

"No."

I folded my arms together and looked at him pleadingly, "I'll be your best buddy!" I said with a smile but he shook his head and continued driving. I let out a sigh and folded my arms over each other and leaned back in the shot gun seat; my Uncle Phil can be a pain in the ass sometimes and this was one of those times.

'Sup? I'm Sarah Coulson. 18-years-old, brunette, perky, and a professional procrastinator. It was Summer vacation and out of all the places in the world, my parents decide to send me to New York for my vacation. Of course I had applied to many colleges before hand, since that was our deal (I had to apply to at least 20 different colleges instead of waiting for an acceptance letter from Ringling School of Art and Design), and I had packed three nights before like I was supposed to. This was supposed to be a congratulations treat for graduating with a high enough GPA average but so far, three days in and it's been complete crap.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my Uncle Phil but he was a bit...boring. Well he wasn't boring actually, he can have his moments, he was just always telling me to be home at a certain time. For gods sake, I'm eighteen and he is not my father!

We were heading towards his place after going out for lunch, he had decided that it was his treat for my graduation present. I had reassured him that wasn't necessary and that him letting me stay with him for eight weeks was enough. "I am not taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, how many times do I have to say no?" Coulson looked over his right shoulder and at me as he drove his precious vibrant red Lola, that's his cars name, down Main Street and took a right.

I leaned back in my seat, let out a sigh, and then folded my arms over each other. "It was an idea. Didn't you hear me say: Hey! I have an idea! Before this conversation happened?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He gave me a grin, "I saw your mouth moving but all I heard was blah, blah, blah." he said as he gave me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Nice insult there Uncle Coulson," I muttered, "now I know who my sister got her attitude from." Coulson let out a laugh.

"Jessica is worse than I am." he told me, "Don't tell her I said that. I know how she can get when she gets pissed off." he added as he patted me on the back.

I laughed a bit, "It'll be our secret." I said with a smile as he pulled up into the parking lot and then opened the garage with a little black remote, as it opens he drives into it as well. "Thanks for dinner Uncle Coulson, that was nice of you." I said with a smile.

Phil shrugged, "No problem it was my pleasure." he said with a grin. With a raised eyebrow he turned around and then brought his hand up to his ear, "Hello?" he asked, it was his bluetooth headset. Quite honestly, I never did know what that thing was that rested on the inside of your ear that was used as a cell phone of some sort. "Yes sir, I understand. I'll be there in a few hours, let me help my niece unpack."

I let out a yawn and then Uncle Coulson turned around to look at me, "That was my boss. I'm heading out to work, if you need anything you have my number." he said with a grin.

"Okay." I told him as I slung my backpack strap over my right shoulder, he grabbed my two suitcases as I grabbed my third one. Don't judge, I was staying here for almost a month and my mom wanted me to be prepared.

"Don't touch anything while I'm gone," he said as he helped me bring my things up to my room, "and don't use the oven. Your mom told me what happened the last time..."

"Hey that wasn't my fault! Jessica was the one making the cake!" yep, my sister and I are not trusted near anything related to fire.

Phil scrunched his nose, "There's no password to the wi-fi, help yourself to a snack and the TV is free for you to use. I should be back around midnight, one am if that." he said with a sigh as he started to head back out towards the garage.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "That's a bit late, isn't?" I asked.

"Forgot that you were a morning person, no it's not. You'll get used to it when you get a job." he said as he came towards me and gave me a hug before he left. When he did, he got another call from someone with the last name 'Stark'.

I leaned back in the couch that I was sitting on, turned on the TV, and the first thing I see is a commercial for Stark Expo. "Lame." I've been to one and it wasn't that exciting to be honest, I mean yeah Iron Man is cool and all but once you've been to one you've been to all. "Isn't there anything good on?"

"Hmmm so the rumors were true." a deep, and rather monotone voice entered the room, as I turned around and saw someone standing behind me.

"Fucking hell," I jumped up quickly, "who are you?" I asked but then I squinted and looked at him closely, "Wait a minute..."

* * *

I blinked.

My instincts kicked in and I grabbed the nearest pillow on the couch that I could find, the man standing behind the couch I was sitting on had a wide smirk on his face, wore some sort of green robe of some sort, and held a golden helmet in his right arm. I scrunched my nose, his face looked familiar and so did all of his features. _Oh. My. God. _I thought to myself, and with that thought in mind I chucked the pillow at him and ran away screaming like an idiot.

"It's Loki, it's _fucking Loki_!" I told myself when I ran towards the guest room and locked and closed the door. I started to pace back-and-forth in my room, my extreme anxiety was kicking in and that was not a good thing. _I thought that Thor guy took him back to wherever? _I thought to myself as I remembered reading something on a website, which was a theory, because in high school we learned a bit about Norse mythology and Thor and Loki were brothers. Well, not really Thor was the son of Odin and Loki was, basically, adopted.

I could hear the god of mischief let out a short laugh, amused with my confusion and my stress. "Hmmm, you humans always panic when you see someone rather strange." he said, I felt my breathing get harder.

"Leave now or else I'll Sparta kick you." I shrugged as I gave myself a strange look, what kind of insult was that?

Loki scoffed, "Please I _know _Sparta's kin, you can not hurt me." he said.

"Fuck you." I scowled underneath my breath.

"I just want to talk." he said as he appeared in my room that I would be staying in.

I turned around and took a deep breath and acted like the mature eighteen-year-old girl I was supposed to be, "About what? How you failed to rule the world? Or do you just want a therapy session?" Loki looked at me in confusion, I facepalmed myself. "Yeah I have no idea what I just said either. What do you want to talk about?" I asked curiously.

Loki sat down on the bed, "Your Uncle." he said simply.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter was long enough for you! :D Sorry for the long wait, I was busy...and I saw Thor: The Dark World yesterday and oh my god it was awesome! Let me just say that Tom Hiddleston is a little shit, he made me so confused at the end e_e anyways, this story _may _lead into Thor: The Dark World because I have a feeling that Darcy and Sarah would get along and I am planning on this being a Loki/OC fanfiction sooo yeah... **

**Click the link on my profile to see what Sarah looks like! It's also a link to my DeviantArt profile. **


	6. Chapter 5

"You want to talk about my _Uncle_?" I asked, dumbfounded and, quite honestly, confused as heck. Seriously, how does my Uncle know this guy? I don't know and that's what I really would like to find out. Loki stood there and folded his arms over each other, his gripped his staff with his right hand tightly. He didn't look happy at all, "Why?" I asked.

"You don't _know_?" he asked curiously.

I blinked and cocked my head towards the left. If I was a dog in Nintendogs, a few red question marks would be appearing above my head right now. "Know about what?" I asked as I leaned my back against the wall.

He scoffed, "You're _Uncle_," he mused, "is supposed to be dead."

With that said, my heart sort of dropped down a black hole and I felt really small. A swetdrop rolled down the back of my head and I started to breath heavily, my chest heaving up and down. _Dead? _I thought to myself, _I don't understand. _Loki shrugged it off and then swung his sceptor a bit, he looked rather bored actually.

Loki glanced over his right shoulder and looked at me with a smirk, "Of course," he continued, "I don't expect you to understand." I stuffed my hands into my pockets and raised an eyebrow as I started to leave out of the guest room and towards the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Getting away from you." I snapped, upset that he told me a lie. Well, then again he _is _the god of mischief and he has told a lot of lies in his days. By this point, I was also really confused! The last time anyone saw the god was on TV, he was being taken away and back to wherever he came from by his brother Thor. That and I saw someone that I know from school give him a hug...Jackie, wasn't? I hadn't talked to her in a while, we were good friends in elementary school. "You're supposed to be back in Asguard, aren't you?" I asked as I turned around after I got a glass and filled it with water.

Loki glared at me, "I have my ways." he said, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well you better get the heck out of here before someone catches you."

Loki shrugged, "I agree." he added and with that said, as I turned around and took a sip of my ice cold water and then turned around, he was gone.

* * *

It's been an hour since he left.

Frustrated, I took out my iPhone and unlocked it. Scrolling through my contacts, I tapped on Jackie's number and decided to call her. From what I saw on the news, she has been working quite a bit with S.H.I.E.L.D and I had no idea why, my Uncle wouldn't let me work with them. Of course she had this crazy as heck idea that we were in a place where the Avengers were just based off of a comic made by someone of the name Stan Lee.

Of course, she just gave up explaining to me after the umpteenth time.

_"Yo?" _when she picked up after the third ring, I grinned and shifted in my seat.

"Hey Jackie, it's Sarah from school."

_"Oh, hey. 'Sup?" _she asked, probably surprised that I actually called her instead of sending her a text. I'm surprised that she even picked up the phone, normally she would be playing some video games of some sort and of course I would be to but, it looks like I have a case on my hands. _"Haven't talked to you in a while." _she added.

I nodded, "Yeah. So...when you hugged Loki..."

_"Oh god not this again." _obviously, she sounded annoyed with me.

"No, no, no it's not about _why _you hugged him," because quite honestly from what the god has been through, he looked like he needed that hug. "I want to know if you have been working with S.H.I.E.L.D that whole entire time." I asked as I slouched back down in my seat on the couch. I let out a sigh as I stood up and started to pace around back and forth, wondering how I was going to say this.

_"Uhm...__" _Jackie paused for a moment, _"Yes?" _she said.

I nodded and grinned, "Good, good. Did you ever meet an Agent Phil Coulson?" I asked.

And at that, I swear I heard Jackie fall off of something and hit the back of her head against a table.

* * *

**A/N: Heeeellllooooo! :D Sorry for the long wait for an update ): but szynka2496 allowed me to let Jackie make a cameo from her stories that are based off of her "Guidelines to Living with the Avengers" fanfiction :3 go check her out~~~! She's awesome and really nice! **

**Plus, this will be amusing since Sarah is living in the MARVEL-verse and Jackie is from our universe XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next week I only have 2 days of school :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Walker but I do own my OC :D**

* * *

"Were you working with S.H.I.E.L.D at the time of the alien attack?" I asked, I was starting to sound a bit more mature than I normally sound. To be honest, I sounded like my Uncle Phil.

_"If I said yes, will you drop the subject?" _

"Yes."

_"Yes, yes I was. What about Coulson?" _asked Jackie, she was probably getting up from her fall.

I stood up and started to pace around back and forth, "What do you remember?" I asked.

_"Nothing much." _she lied but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"OK." I replied and then irritated, I hung up on her first. I thought I heard her say something about not hanging up, that she was probably going to ask more about my Uncle, but I didn't catch it. Running towards my room, and slipping a bit on the tile since I was wearing socks, I opened my bedroom door and grabbed my iPad and opened up my e-mail. I hadn't gotten any new ones but I have found Tony Starks e-mail.

The idiot should know better than not to announce that he's Iron Man in front of the _whole entire world_. Of course he probably already knew that, the only reason why I have his e-mail was because my dad used to know him and they kept in touch. I placed my iPad on the coffee table and went back to my room to grab my wireless keyboard and I came back. It took ten minutes for the dang thing to connect to the Apple product but I finally managed to do it.

I cracked my fingers and shivered, wondering why the heck I did that but oh well. I was on a mission and I wanted to complete at least 30% of it before my Uncle Phil got back from his work.

_Dear Mr. Stark, _

I started to type and I looked towards the window that was near the front door, I thought I heard a car drive up onto the driveway but I was wrong.

_It's Sarah. You know, the daughter of Carlos? Yeah you probably don't know me but I'm Phil Coulson's niece and I was wondering if there is anything you can tell me about him. I'm staying at his place for 8 weeks and a certain someone told me that he was supposed to be dead. _

Of course I would be making a big mistake telling him this but, that's a story for me to tell later.

_And he won't talk about what happened here and, sure, I'm not old enough to find out what S.H.I.E.L.D really does but from what I've learned from the press, you don't really enjoy them either. You don't have to reply to this if you don't want, but any information or data you have on my Uncle would be greatly appreciated. Thank you._

_From,_

_Sarah C. _

I tapped send and let out a sigh as I leaned back in my seat and turned on the TV; remembering that he was not going to be home until one am, I had at least 4 hours to kill. I wasn't tired, I wasn't ready to go to sleep. With my mind still wrapped around the fact that my Uncle was supposed to be _dead_, I couldn't help but think of all the ways he could have survived.

* * *

**A/N: I think I am making this take place during Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D which is post-Iron Man three I think and post-Avengers. I'm still not sure where I want to take this story but I'm taking it somewhere.**

**Please remember to click that lovely review button and send me your thoughts :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This Saturday is the 50th Anniversary of _Doctor Who _so I know what I'm doing tomorrow :3 I JUST CAN'T WAIT -table flip- **

**On the other note, thanks to everyone who had favorite/followed/reviewed this story, if you'd like to see the creative side of me please subscribe to my YouTube account at Clefairy96 and watch me on DeviantArt at Clefairy96.**

* * *

I never really did get an e-mail back from Tony Stark, he was probably really busy considering the fact that he's a billionaire or what not. I was asleep by the time that Phil came back and I was asleep on the couch, almost falling off with my arm dangling on the side of the couch. Sooner or later, it wasn't long enough before I slipped off of the couch and banged my head on the back of the table.

"Ouch..." I grumbled as that woke me up, I glanced at the time on the clock that was above the TV and it read 7am. "Guess it was time to get up anyways..." I added with a sigh as I got up and rubbed the back of my head.

"Morning." I let out a yelp when Phil greeted me when I woke up, he gave me a smirk and looked as though he had just finished some exercises.

"'Sup?" I asked with a groan as I rubbed the back of my head, I let out a yawn and stretched out my back. _That couch was not as comfortable as I thought it was. _I thought to myself with a mumble as I pulled myself together.

"Nothing much," he replied as he sauntered towards the recliner chair that was sitting on the left side of the couch. "Should have had warned you that couch isn't the best to sleep on." I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a chuckle. Phil sat down and gave me a grin, "So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

I blinked, "What? You're willing to act like a tacky tourist with your niece?" he shrugged.

"I'll give it a shot. Told my boss that I would be giving you the grand tour." I grinned and then started to head back to my room that he's letting me stay in. As I'm walking up the stairs, I wondered if he was going to ever let me see where he works because if he does, that would be awesome. I mean, sure S.H.I.E.L.D has its ups and downs, ever since the alien attack in New York, I haven't been seeing that many scary men in suits walking around town.

Of course how would I know? I'm a Floridian visiting for eight weeks in New York, I probably just wont see anything interesting at all.

* * *

Pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey spaghetti strapped tank top, and a plaid button up shirt I got dressed for the day. I did the usual things people would do in the morning: eat breakfast, brush teeth, make their beds, etc. When I headed downstairs as I was putting on a pair of my blue high-top converse, I saw that Phil was talking on the phone again.

"She's doing fine, you have nothing to worry about. Yes, I do know not to let her go anywhere on her own but isn't she a bit to old for a babysitter?" I scoffed, he was probably talking to my mom and knowing my mom she would be telling him things what to do and what not to do. "Alright, I'll talk to you later. Good-bye." with that said, he hung up and stuffed his iPhone back into his pocket and gave me a smile.

"Is that my mom?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yep. Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Allons-y!" I said in response, fist pumping the air rather excitedly to let him know that I was ready to go.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter :p I have writers block and I REALLY wanna write a _Doctor Who _fanfiction but I'll probably be doing that after I finish this story. If I do make one, would you guys read it? **

**Remember to review :3 **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK after some of you giving me ideas, which I _REALLY _appreciate (seriously, thank you so much *_*), I finally know where this is going to take place.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - Joss Whedon and Stan Lee do though. The only thing I own is my iPad, pencil and paper, and my own character Sarah. **

**PS: It's the 50th Anniversary of _Doctor Who _:) even Google is excited! Look at the homepage! XD it's adorable!**

* * *

Here's an interesting fact about New York: no one ever drives here. Besides my Uncle Phil, which we were once again in his precious Lola, and I kept on reminding him that I have my learners permit but, apparently, I'm only allowed to drive in Florida seeing as though I got it, per say, in Florida.

Sitting in the front seat, I look at all the buildings surrounding me. My mouth was slightly ajar, gaping like an idiot as I looked at all the architecture surrounding me. I'm no Ted Mosby, but I can see why he appreciates the buildings. They're absolutely _stunning_.

Except for Stark Tower, that thing just totally mind fucks you when you get into the suburbs.

"I wish he kept his belongings in Cali," I pouted as I spotted Stark Tower. It looked like it was getting closer and closer, I was beginning to wonder if we were going to visit Mr. Stark himself but the universe slapped me in the face and Phil took a sharp turn towards the left. "It just doesn't fit in!" I said in frustration as I tossed my arms up in the air.

Phil scoffed, "If you haven't noticed," he said as he looked over his shoulder to look at me, "a lot of things don't exactly fit in here in the Big Apple." he said, I nodded and rested my elbow on the side door.

"Got that right..." I whispered mostly to myself but Phil let out a little 'hm' and I just reassured him it was nothing. Straightening up, I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." he said as he placed a mischievous look on his face.

I let out a groan, "But I wanna know!" he rolled his eyes with a short laugh, knowing that I can be impatient a bit.

"Like father, like daughter. Your dad is just as impatient as you are." I folded my arms over each other and then, moments later, I realized that we were soon in the middle of nowhere.

Looking around, and beginning to panic a bit, I was looking around frantically. "Where are we heading? Seriously, if you don't tell me..."

"Relax, relax." said Phil reassuringly as he patted me on the back, "While I was at work last night, I talked to my boss about something and he said that you were ready." he told me.

I blinked.

Ready for _what_?

"I still don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D that much." I told him.

Phil smirked, "A couple nights ago," he said as he parked Lola in a field of grass, "you said that you wanted to see S.H.I.E.L.D." he said.

I shrugged, "I'm allowed to change my mind!" I retorted, defending myself.

"You're strange."

"Strange is the new awesome." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him, he showed me a grin.

* * *

We soon found ourselves driving again, deeper and deeper into the country part of NYC. I didn't even _know _that New York had a country area, huh, well at least it's not as bad as Florida.

I just laid back in my seat and closed my eyes, taking in all the sounds. Behind me, it's as if though I can still hear the city myself.

Then we stopped again. "You might want to tighten up your seatbelt." suggested my Uncle.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, _Don't ask. _I thought to myself as I did what I was told. Within seconds I felt myself, wait for it, rising up in the air. Yes, that's right Lola was _flying_. A part of me was going: "Holy shit, holy shit I'm going to die." meanwhile the other part of me was going: "What the fuck is this shit? _Back to the Future_?" and as I looked around, I dared myself to look at the ground, and then I looked back at Phil.

"Are you _insane_?" I asked.

He looked at me, blinked once or twice, and then shrugged. "Maybe." and with that said, we elevated a little bit higher and higher.

* * *

You want to know where we ended up going?

To the buss.

No, it's not a legit buss that's what he calls it. The buss was a giant ass black plane and let me tell you: it was like the freaking TARDIS. It looked smaller on the outside but inside it was like a fucking mansion. There was two stories to! A spiral staircase rested in the middle.

"Whoa..." I breathed out.

Phil grinned, "Glad that you like it. All of your belongings are here already." he said as he patted me on the back.

I blinked, "What?"

Phil could feel a swetdrop roll down the back of his head, "Oh yeah, forgot to mention this...last night when your mom called, she was wondering if I could somehow help you find a job." he waved his hand around in the air nonchalantly, "She knew that you liked action and adventure, though I told your mom specifically that you weren't, no offense, built for S.H.I.E.L.D..." I took a moment to think about this.

_Mom, what the hell were you exactly thinking when you sent me here? _I thought to myself as I looked at my Uncle Phil as he continued to explain.

"You had, surprisingly, a great interest in American Government. Completing the course with at least a high B in the class, I talked to Director Fury. Of course that meant nothing but he allowed you to come with me aboard the buss so that you can at least get an _idea _of what S.H.I.E.L.D is like." he added.

I was completely lost, "I'm _so _confused."

"In other words, you're staying longer than planned." said Phil as he lead me to a small little room, "Explore the place for a bit. Get to know it, and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the team later on." he said. "I know you're confused, so am I a bit, but right now all we're going to have to do is wait it out. In the mean time, enjoy yourself." he told me with a wink as he sauntered off somewhere.

And that's when I just stood there and looked around like I was a lost idiot.

* * *

**A/N: -grins- I'm going over to my best friend's house and we're going to watch the 50th Anniversary of _Doctor Who_! He has 10's sonic and I have 11's so I'm bringing that XD  
**

**I know where I'm going with this story now! YAY! I don't feel so lost now :D I made it long, somewhat, since I know I'm probably not gonna update till next week :p **

**Oh and if anyone caught the _How I Met Your Mother _reference, you get a cookie.**

**Remember to review and subscribe to my YouTube account (Clefairy96)! :D **


	10. Chapter 9

Here's what I've learned so far during my first week here:

1.) My Uncle Phil is still alive.

2.) My Uncle Phil is a level seven S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

3.) My mom is really that desperate to get me out of the house and get a job so she told him to see if he can somehow get me a position in S.H.I.E.L.D.

4.) Shwarma is an Italian sandwich - and they're awesome.

* * *

As I sat down on the bus with Skye sitting across from me and Grant on the other side of her, I cocked my head and felt my stomach growl a bit.

"Dear god is that your stomach?" asked Skye with a laugh, I nodded with a small chuckle as well and then I felt an imaginary swetdrop roll down the back of my head. "You just had shwarma." she reminded me.

I nodded, "Yeah I know but still," I sat up and went to go get a small snack, "I get hungry when I'm nervous." I said as I grabbed a bag of pretzels from a drawer and opened it. I was craving for something salty. Grant looked at me with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering what I was nervous about, and then shifted in his seat and decided to heck with it and just stood up.

"What's there to be nervous about?" asked Grant as he got himself a drink, I overheard Agent May on the intercom talking about how we would be landing soon.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "Dunno. That my parents are allowing me to work for S.H.I.E.L.D and they're, apparently, okay with it?" I said as I tossed my arms up in the air, _And the fact that no one will tell me how the hell my Uncle Phil managed to survive?! _I sighed and then stood up and decided to take my snack to my room and checked my e-mail.

When I unlocked the screen on my iPad, I opened up my G-Mail app and read that I got one new e-mail.

_Well it took him long enough. _I thought to myself when I scrunched my nose and opened up the e-mail that Tony Stark _finally _got around to answering. If you couldn't remember, I was to pissed off to ask Phil how he survived the stab that Loki gave him in the chest.

_Sorry for the late response. And what the hell do you mean that Coulson is still alive? _

_-Tony S._

I sighed and leaned my back against the bed and locked my iPad and placed it on a shelf. "Well that's just fantastic..." I murmured as I sat down in a criss-cross like way and then when Agent May said something over the intercom again I looked out the window with a raised eyebrow and saw a giant aircraft of some sort floating in the air. "Whoa..." I said as I placed the palm of my hands on the cold windows. _Now thats awesome. _I thought to myself with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while XD I've been thinking about writing a _Hunger Games _fanfiction, I saw _Catching Fire _and it was good. I should probably re-watch _The Hunger Games _again and or read the book because it's been a while :p but still.**

**Remember to review :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm really torn between writing a fanfiction for The Hunger Games, James Bond, or Doctor Who after i'm done with this :P **

* * *

For one thing, people on S.H.I.E.L.D are stubborn, secretive, and not at all humorous. They take everything seriously and by the book but a few people act like, for instance, Tony Stark. Lets take Skye for an example: She decided to start making a bunch of _Snakes on a Plane _jokes - have I seen the movie? Nope, not all of it but let me tell you I can't repeat some words she has said.

"I'm setting a few ground rules," said Phil out of nowhere as he stood in front of his team, folding his arms over each other he looks at each of us seriously. "One: Do not, under any circumstances, touch _anything_. Two: Do not make jokes..." he looked at Skye and she immediately shut her trap and folded her hands together behind her back. "Three: Only level five or higher is allowed on observation deck." he said.

Skye blinked, "What's on the observation deck?" she looked at Coulson with an ecstatic look on her face and grinned, wondering if there was anything cool or special about the observation deck.

"When you're level five or higher, you can find out. Until then, feel free to look around. Skye and Sarah, you two are to stay together." he said as he pointed at us. Skye and I looked at each other with a raised eyebrow and then shrugged and ventured off somewhere besides the observation deck.

* * *

We soon found ourselves near the labs, hanging around with Fitz and Simmons. While they were talking about science-y stuff, Skye and I were talking about my Uncle Phil. Apparently she knows that he's alive to but, sadly, she doesn't know that much. "All he said was that he was alive for eight seconds," she told me. I nodded and then sat on one of the desks, we both flinched when Simmons (Jemma) squealed and jumped around about finding out some sort of science equipment that she hasn't even used before in her life.

"Eight seconds? Well that's good enough..." I mumbled as I scrunched my nose, rubbing the back of my head. I looked towards Simmons and raised an eyebrow, "What's that?" I asked curiously as I pointed at the strange mini-helicopter looking thing.

Simmons sauntered towards me with the device in her hand, "It's one of our latest designs," she said with a smile. Fitz (Leo is his first name) came towards us and had the remote controls in his hand. "It's so that Fitz won't be able to get his hands dirty."

"Well you didn't have to say _that_." said Fitz a little sheepishly, his Scottish accent rolling on the o's. "Watch and learn." he said as he started to make the little helicopter thing levitate in the air a bit.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a fun filler chapter thing...I don't know, I'm tired and this week I'm going to finish my projects for the semester/organize my binders/raise up my math grades/and pull myself together. Its my senior year and I _really _need to step it up a lot on my math. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This week is really the only week I am going to be able to update my fanfiction since exams are next week and I _have _to study without a doubt, like seriously I have to not ****procrastinate. **

* * *

_I know that I was just here before... _I thought to myself as I was walking around the corridors of the S.H.I.E.L.D base for the umpteenth time. I thought I could have had sworn I saw this place before. Shaking my head I just decided that it would be best if I stayed out of everyones way especially the agents here. "Oh! Grant!" I waved down Agent Ward and he looked over his shoulder and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Uhm...do you know where Coulson is?" I asked.

Grant blinked, "I thought you were supposed to be with Skye." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, was that the only thing that he could think of right now?

I sighed, "Is that the only thing you can say to me right now?" I rubbed my temples and looked around the corridors nervously.

Ward folded his arms over each other, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and cocked my head towards the left. Wondering why he was looking at me like that, "What did you do?" he asked in all seriousness, his voice deep and monotone. Almost as scary as Agent May's voice. But Agent May wasn't _that _bad, she had her moments but seriously you do _not _wanna mess around with her when she's on her period.

If you're a guy and you just heard that, I am so sorry.

"What makes you think that I did something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're acting all nervous and guilty." it felt like as though I had just gotten kicked in the face.

"I just wanna know where my Uncle is, dammit!" I said as I tossed my arms up in the air, ignoring my question he shook his head and started to walk away. I stuck my tongue out at him and shook my head next and then the next thing I knew, the S.H.I.E.L.D base started to shake rapidly. It was as though there was an earthquake in the air. "What the hell is going on?" I asked myself as I grabbed on to something before I fell face plant on to the ground.

_"Attention agents," _I looked around and heard the speaker. Wasn't that May? _"Please hold on to something, things are about to be messy. Man stations." _she added.

_Well, _I thought to myself, _I guess something bad is gonna happen soon. _

* * *

**A/N: Oh and I started writing a _Doctor Who _fanfiction! It's called "Titanium", make sure to check it out and review it to :) **


End file.
